Inmortal Haruna
by Niitha-Chan
Summary: Haruna va a entrenarse en secreto a la ribera del río todos los días con su hermano Kido, pero un día cuando vuelve de entrenar una luz extraña aparece en su jardín, lo que ella no sabe es que esa luz le traerá problemas amorosos y bastante misteriosos. Lo sé, mal summary, pero es mi primer Fic.
1. INTRO

**Hola a todos!**

**Hoy me he levantado inspirada y me he puesto a escribir este Fic de Inazuma Eleven y no sé que les parecerá pero espero que les guste :D**

**Este Fic se sitúa en verano.**

Todos los días, Haruna, iba a la ribera del río a las doce en punto de la noche. Allí se encontraba con Kido, su hermano. Siempre iba a esas horas de la noche porque no había nadie para molestarles:

-Hoy entrenaremos el regate –dijo Kido con un balón en las manos.

-Si –asintió Haruna.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Haruna ya estaba bastante cansada de entrenar:

-Bueno Haruna, de momento llevas bien los pases, las paradas, la velocidad y el regate. Solo te falta entrenar al defensa y el tiro a puerta.

-Bien, entonces mañana…

-Yo en eso ya no puedo ayudarte.

-Pe-pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque me tengo que ir con mi padre a un viaje de negocios.

-Vale… entonces me entrenaré sola. –dijo Haruna tristemente.

-Puedes pedirle a alguien que te ayude.

Haruna pensó un momento:

-¡Ya está!-dijo finalmente.

-¿Eing?

-Ya se a quien se lo pediré –dijo Haruna alegremente.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Kido mosqueado.

-A unos amigos –dijo ella.

-¿Amigos? –eso a Kido no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Bueno onii-chan me voy a mi casa que ya es tarde, adiós- se despidió Haruna echando a correr.

-Pero dime quién es… Ah, ya nada.

Haruna llegó a su casa a las dos y media, con sigilo abrió y cerró la puerta principal de su casa y cuando iba a subir las escaleras vio una luz azul en su jardín y, como atraída por la luz, Haruna, fue a por ella. Abrió la puerta del jardín y…

**Bueno, hasta aquí mi Fic :D**

**Espero que os guste y aviso, no se aceptan tomatazos!**

**P.D: Es mi primer Fic. Dejen reviews!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Investigando

**Volví :DD **

**Hoy traigo el capítulo 1 de Inmortal Haruna, ya que el primero es la intro :3 Espero que os guste :33 **

***Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, (este Fic si x3) le pertenece a Level 5.**

**Sin más, aquí va el Fic: **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 1: INVESTIGANDO

Abrió la puerta trasera y descubrió un objeto azul, bastante brillante, que recogió. Lo tenía entre sus manos y pudo ver que era una bonita pulsera de perlas azules con un olor conocido para la chica:

-Mmm… ¡qué bien huele!-dijo oliendo la pulsera-¿Eh?

La pulsera comenzó a flotar y se colocó en l muñeca izquierda de Haruna. Cuando lo hizo, dejó de brillar. Haruna la observó un buen rato y cuando intentó sacársela no podía:

-¿Pero qué?-dijo.

Estiró de la pulsera pero, nada, no salía:

-Maldito objeto del demonio…-dijo estirando de la pulsera.

La pulsera contenía 5 perlas pequeñas y, en el centro, una más grande con un símbolo:

-Parece el viento- dijo mirándolo.

Lo tocó y no pasó nada:

-Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir…

Cuando se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta el símbolo comenzó a brillar débilmente. No le tomó importancia, pero cuando comenzó a caminar:

-¡WAAAAH!-gritó-¿Co-cómo se para estoo?

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos. Corría por todo el jardín sin poder parar. Iba a la velocidad del viento:

-No me digas que…-volvió a tocar el símbolo y paró de correr en seco-Yo he visto algo parecido a esto en algún lado…

Haruna subió rápidamente las escaleras, no sin antes cerrar la puerta del jardín. Entró a su habitación y encendió su pc. Se acostó en la cama y puso el pc sobre sus piernas. Comenzó a buscar cosas como _pulsera mágica, pulsera azul mágica o pulsera alienígena. _Buscando y buscando se encontró con un artículo de Tomás Trubao, el nombre lo hizo gracia y soltó una pequeña risita. Haruna comenzó a leer:

-En ocasiones, el cielo, manda objetos como collares, pulseras, anillos o pendientes a la Tierra. Esos objetos deben usarse para defender a los que están en peligro y nunca para atacar o hacer el mal. Una vez que te colocas el objeto te acompañaría para SIEMPRE.

A Haruna le asustó ese siempre en mayúsculas y siguió leyendo:

-Este objeto representa 5 poderes, divididos en 5 perlas. El primero es el poder de la velocidad, que te otorga una velocidad como la del viento. El segundo era el poder del lobo místico, que te permite transformarte en lobo con el poder de volar y la fuerza del lobo. El tercer poder te permitía transformarte en una chica (o chico) con el mismo poder que tu objeto, explico: si tu objeto es azul, tienes el poder del agua; si el objeto es rojo, tendrás el poder del fuego; si es verde, tendrás el poder de las plantas; y si es blanco, el poder del hielo. El cuarto poder es el poder de la fuerza y te da una fuerza sobrenatural. Y el quinto poder… ¿Eh? ¡Mierda! Ordenador, ¡vuelve! La batería T-T

Fue a levantarse de la cama y cuando se acercó a la mesa se tropezó con el cable de la lámpara y formó un ruido enorme:

-Mierda- musitó.

-¿Haruna?-se escuchó.

-S-si, soy yo-dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-se escuchó una voz femenina.

-Na-nada, me voy a dormir-dijo Haruna. Vio que la luz se apagó y suspiró aliviada.

Dejó el pc en la mesa y miro hacia la ventana. Había un chico mirándola fijamente. Haruna se incomodó un poco e intentó enfocar la vista. El chico se percató de esto y echó a correr:

-¿Quién será?-se preguntó- me suena demasiado…

Se acostó en su cama, pero no podía dormir, sentía que algo la miraba fijamente. Bueno, algo o alguien…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Uff se terminó -.-u Llevo dos días pensando en como continuar la intro y aquí esta, el capítulo 1 completado :33**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de la intro :DD**

**Estoy preparando un examen para julio y no voy a poder subir muy seguido esto :C Además es de Historia y no lo llevo bien :'( **

**P.D: Tardé dos días en escribir esto adicionales a los que me pasé pensándolo xd (4 días en total). ¡Ah! Y decirme con quien queréis que salga Haruna, con Fubuki (*¬*) o con Goenji (*¬*)**

**Dejen reviews! :P**

**Hasta el próximo capi x3 Bye~ **


	3. Capitulo 2: Fubuki Shiro

**Wee! Volví con este Fic =D**

**Veo que queréis que Haruna se quede con Fubuki *¬***

**Quiero pedir miles de disculpas por no actualizar , no tenía tiempo con esto de las recuperaciones y eso TT-TT **

**NOTA: Algo que puede ser no quede claro, los pensamientos son en **_**cursiva y las notas de autor aparecerán en negro y en paréntesis (YO:…)**_**. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (este Fic salió de mi cabecita loca :3) le pertenece a Level 5, que se lleva mi enhorabuena por el juego de Inazuma Eleven para 3Ds :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPÍTULO 2: Fubuki Shiro

Haruna se levantó cansada, no había dormido casi nada por esa presencia que la observaba:

-Buenos días -la saludó su madre entrando a la habitación con ropa recién planchad - ¿hoy entrenan los chicos?

-Bueenos días -dijo ella bostezando- mm… ni idea.

-Pues vaya, parece que no te importa -dijo su madre, pero se percató de algo y puso cara de preocupación.

-Mamá, ¿pasa algo? -preguntó Haruna.

-¿Eh? No, nada nada -dijo la madre agitando las manos de un lado para otro-¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Eh?¿La pulsera?

Su madre asintió:

-Me la compró Yuuto -mintió Haruna.

Su madre sabía perfectamente que le había mentido. Lo sabía porque ella tuvo unos pendientes parecidos cuando era joven:

-¿Mamá?

-Dime -dijo la madre como si nada.

-Lo sabes, ¿no? -preguntó Haruna.

-¿Saber el qué?

-Lo que es esto -dijo poniéndole el brazo delante a su madre.

-Em… no, no lo sé -mintió la madre.

-Lo has pensado -dijo Haruna poniéndose los brazos en la cintura- no me mientas.

-Bueno..-dijo la madre- Esa pulsera puede traerte problemas. Yo tuve un objeto de esos cuando era joven y no me lo pude quitar…

-¿No? Y, ¿dónde está? -preguntó Haruna al ver que su madre no llevaba pulsera- nunca vi tu pulsera.

-Em... bueno, en verdad lo mío no es una pulsera -la madre se apartó el pelo de la cara- Son pendientes, ¿ves?

-Alaaaa *o* -Haruna hizo un parón en seco y puso las manos encima de la mesa, mirando fijamente a su madre- ¿No te los regaló papá?

La madre de Haruna notó el leve enfado de su hija y dijo:

-¿Y a ti te regaló eso Kido? –dijo mirando fijamente a su hija. No iba a perder esa batalla.

-Hmpf… Bueno, estamos en paz –Haruna puso sonrisa de Endo y le tendió a mano a su madre- ¿amigas?

-Ay Haruna… -suspiró y le dio la mano.

Sonó el teléfono y la madre de Haruna fue a contestar:

-¿Si? Oh hola Fubuki –Haruna se asomó por la puerta de la cocina al oír ese nombre.

-H-hola –se le oía nervioso- E-esto… p-puedo pasar a por Ha-haruna-chan para ir juntos al entrenamiento.

-Jaja, pues claro que si –a la madre de Haruna le divertía el nerviosismo del chico _jeje al parecer le pone nervioso habalr de_ Haurna- Esto… ¿Cuándo pasarías?

-Mmm… En unos 20 minutos –dijo Fubuki mas ''calmado''.

-Me parece bien, hasta luego –dijo la madre para después colgar.

Haruna volvió corriendo a su silla y comenzó a comer rápido para que su madre no la descubriese:

-Era Fubuki –dijo la madre entrando en la cocina- en 20 minutos viene a por ti.

-¡¿QUEE?! –gritó Haruna escupiendo sus cereales con leche- ¡¿VIENE EN 20 MINUTOS?!

-¡Haruna, que asco, no escupas la comida! –dijo la madre limpiando la mesa- Si, en 20 minutos viene.

-Vo-voy a a vestirme –dijo Haruna, se levantó de la mesa y fue corriendo a su cuarto.

No tardó en vestirse y bajó al comedor. Quedaban diez minutos para que Fubuki llegase. Iba con unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y encima de esta llevaba una chaquetilla fina lila a cuadros remangada:

-Vaya, que mona te has puesto, ¿no? –dijo la madre con picardía.

-¡Ma-mama! –gritó Haruna completamente roja- no digas tonterías…

-Jajajaja Era broma, no tienes por qué ponerte así jajaja

-¡Ma-mamá!

*DIIING DOOONG*

-Voooy –gritó Haruna, que fue corriendo a abrir la puerta- Ho-hola Fubuki-kun.

-Hola Haru-chan, buenos días –dijo sonriendo, lo que causó un leve sonrojo en la chica- Te ves linda hoy.

-Vaya… em… gracias, supongo –dijo ella sonriendo- Bu-bueno… ¿nos vamos?

-S-si –Fubuki casi no podía hablar, él le dijo eso por error ya que solo lo estaba pensando.

Estaban caminando hacia la rivera ambos sonrojados, Fubuki por lo que dijo y Haruna por haber recibido un piropo del albino. Ninguno se dignaba a hablar pero, Haruna, sintió miradas fugaces del chico, lo que le hizo ponerse nerviosa y su sonrojo aumentó. Haruna se decidió a hablarle:

-Em… Fubuki –Éste la miró y la chica un tanto nervios acontinuó- T-tu…

-¿Yo…? –dijo él esperando que la chica continuase.

-¿Eras tú el que estaba anoche mirando hacia mi ventana? –dijo la chica de un tirón, muy sonrojada por la ocurrencia.

-_Me pilló…_N-no, yo no… -respondió nervioso.

-jajaja Vaya ocurrencia ,¿no? –rió Haruna- Tu no eres de los de espiar jajaja

-Si… eso… Esto, mira, ya llegamos. Pe-pero… no hay nadie –dijo Fubuki con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es verdad… ¡SI HOY ES DOMINGO! –gritó la chica al darse cuenta.

-¿Do-domingo? _Jeje como si no lo hubiese planeado /_

-Bu-bueno y… ¿Qué hacemos? –le dijo Haruna- Me gustaría ir a comprar ropa pero…

-A mi me gustasss…. Siempre acompañar a la gente a comprar –dijo Fubuki con sudor por la frente y sonrojado como un tomate- Especialmente si te tengo que acompañar a ti.

-Fu-fubuki-kun… ¡No digas esas cosas que me da verguenzaa! –Haruna estaba roja a más no poder- _Pe-pero… ¿que le pasa? Primero me dice linda y luego que le gusta comprar especialmente conmigo…_

-¡Haru-chaaan holaaaa! –se escuchó un grito bastante familiar.

-¿Eh? –la chica se giró- Ah Hola…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, se terminó -3-**

**Mil perdones por tardar taaaaaaaaaanto, pero aquí está, el segundo capítulo :33**

**Espero que os guste y dejéis reviews :3**

**(El próximo capítulo va a ir dedicado a una persona muy maja y muy amable que conozco desde hace tiempo, María-san :3)**


End file.
